SAINW
by kibainuzukalover
Summary: I switched it so it was Laila who left instead of Donnie; told from my OC's experience,


It was dark,people walked through town soullessly, their eyes full of no emotion,they all kept straight faces. The rain came down like a typhoon. There were labor-camps all over town, the nights were bare, since no one was allowed in town at night, the team had broken apart, Splinter and Casey died because of the foot. Leo and Raph got into a big argument, Donnie ended up becoming half-robot thanks to the Shredder, Mikey lost his right arm from the shoulder down, there were foot police and utron slaves searching the city for anyone out at night...

"Hey, Casey's here with the movie.." Mikey shouted and I rolled my eyes, before closing my journal, and heading out.

"Alright,what'd Casey pick out this time?" Leo asked when he finally noticed Casey was here. I shrugged and he turned the TV on, Splinter inserted the DVD and we started watching, 'Ninjas gone insane.' No one got the reference but me and I glared at Casey, as he tried to act casual.

"Nice movie, Casey" I mumbled sarcastically before the movie ended and I headed to my room, when I got there though, the journal was glowing a light blue hue. When I opened it up, I got transported to another dimension. I landed,well somewhat landed, in what looked like the lair.

"This place looks like it got wasted years ago." I then noticed Donnie's bowstaff, and I put it away before I headed outside. That was a stupid mistake because I was surround by what looked like foot police.

"Put your hands in the air." Instead of doing that. I positioned myself to fight,and the foot ninja fired their weapons. I blocked all the attacks before getting tackled by somebody. So far,my journal was becoming real, and that was creepy if anything. They finished off the foot police,and I got up.

"Thanks,I didn't need the help but still its appreciated." He smirked.

"So you haven't changed. Typical for you,Laila." I stiffened as Mikey walked into the shadows.

"come on,I'll explain everything." I followed and we ran through the woods."we all thought you were dead. You left for 30 years, I can't believe you would leave us."

"W-what about leo Donnie and raphie?"

"We've all gone our separate ways." I was shocked.

"What?"

"Yeah,after you left, Raph blamed Leo for being the reason you left, so those two got into a fight"

"And Donnie?"

"He spent every night since you left,looking for you,trying to figure out where you left to."

"I heard about Splinter. And Casey, I need to talk to April." Mikey nodded and we head to Aprils.

When I got there, April was working on plans. I walked over and put my arm on her shoulder,just like I used to, and April jumped. Before I knew it, I was in a hug.

"I'd knew you'd come back, we all did, especially Donnie"

"Where is Donnie?" April glanced at the door leading to her lab.

"That's the only place he is these days." I walked in and no one was there, I cautiously made my way in,expecting a trap,

"Laila,it can't be, it's really you." Donnie walked in from his hiding spot and I gave him a hug.

"It can be and is." April walked in.

"April,tell raph and leo to meet you at 7 in the old lair. April nodded and started calling.

When I got there,it was 7 and I heard arguing.

"Raph,it was her choice to go!"

"She left because of YOU!" I quickly grew sick of the arguing,and broke the fight up.

."Leo,raph cut it out." They got up and raph looked shocked.

"Lai-Lai? No way" I was quickly hugged again.

"Laila,it's good to see you." I smiled and raph finally let go.

"Laila,I-this is a dream. If It is don't wake me up," I smiled and hugged him.

"You're not dreaming,raphael."I let go and Donnie & Mikey showed up.

"Believe it,besides Laila here wants to face the shredder."

,."Laila,we can't, it's impossible, we could all get killed. Especially you. You're the shredder's

main target, and he'd kill anyone to be able to get you."

I sighed,knowing they were right.

"Alright,if there's no more arguing," I paused and looked at leo and raph,"then I won't face the shredder." Then the radio started playing quiet Christmas music. I noticed all the decorations, but none were up.

"Well,I'm gonna get the Christmas decorations up,anyone wanna help?" We started getting the Christmas decorations up, Aprils kids were running around,causing trouble. After a hour,the place looked brand new. After a days worth of work,we made it feel like the old lair. I sat down on the couch,and turned the Tv on,then I heard an explosion." I looked out the window,nothing. "It was the Tv." I relaxed and we continued watching worlds dumbest criminals. April made dinner,while me and the boys watched Tv.

"I'm glad you're back, Lai-Lai." Then the foot ninja showed up. Well,Karai and her bodyguards did.

"Laila?how? this isn't possible."

"Well it is,cause I'm alive." I got ready to fight when her bodyguards started attacking us. I ran towards Karai and managed to stab her.

"Laila, thank...you..." She collapsed, and her bodyguards ran off. "Laila,you okay?" "Yeah" then I made Karai's body disappear. Then at that moment, it got too quiet.


End file.
